


The End and the Beginning

by Fordoingmyjob25



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordoingmyjob25/pseuds/Fordoingmyjob25
Summary: This takes place at the rookies graduation. Goes through the motions of how Lucy is feeling. How grateful she is for this experience. Sheds light on how strong Lucy and Tims bond is and what else is behind their relationship
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The End and the Beginning

Today was the day. All this work has come to this moment, Lucy Chen thought. She had learned so much about herself over the past year. She became who she was meant to be. Instead of being this bushy eyed rookie she now was or was about to be a full force P2. An officer. 

She had so many people to thank for getting her to this spot. Nolan, for giving her the wisdom she needed and always being there to talk it out if she needs to do so. Jackson, her best friend and roommate. She wouldn’t have survived this without him. Angela and Nyla, for showing her what it meant to be a kick ass female cop that could handle herself. Grey, for showing her what it truly meant to lead. 

And Tim. Tim Bradford, Her TO. He taught her so much through her rookie period. Not just about police work. Something happened between them. Not physically, but emotionally. Emotionally she loved him with everything she had. She would be anything for him, do anything for him. Though she loved him she didn’t know she really loved him. It broke her heart a little bit to think she would not ride with him every day like she was so used to. 

Through all the struggles she faced. Dealing with being a female cop. Proving she could hold her own. The Caleb situation, which she thought would break her, but only made her stronger. Everything had prepared her for this moment. This was her time. 

It was a blissful peace as she walked out of the locker room. People were walking up to her knowing it was time for her to graduate. She was zoned out though. Sounds were muffled and everything was in slow motion. This is what she had been waiting for, for so long. It was here. 

Finally, a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. “you ready boot?” She looked up into the eyes of the man she had spent so much time with this past year. He was dressed to perfection. He gave her a smile. The type where he smiles more with his eyes than anything. Like he is looking right through her. 

She looked back at him the same way. Her eyes saying everything. He understood. Nothing had to be elaborated. They understood each other. Lucy looked down at her watch “Hey Bradford, in about 10 minutes you don’t get to call me that anymore”

Tim did his laugh where he looks away, but not for too long, just to meet her gaze again. “Come on lets go. Lets not be late” as he moved his hand from her shoulder to the small of her back. He did this not worrying about what the other officers would think. They shared a bond. Nothing Tim had ever experienced before. 

As they arrived to stand next to Jackson and Angela Lucy became a little fidgety. Not because she was nervous. She just wanted to make a good impression. Tim grabbed her and turned her to face him 

“are you nervous boot?” Tim said as he grabbed her right arm. “No Tim. Just want to leave a good impression”. It wasn’t the ceremony they were about to go in that made her heart rate rise. It was the fact that Tim Bradford was not even a foot away from her and had her arm in his hand. 

Tim began to check her uniform to make sure everything was up to standards. This made her feel uneasy. Not because she was uncomfortable, because she longed for this. His eyes on her like this. 

Lastly he held her tie. Making sure it was tight around her neck. His eyes lingered down for a moment and then looked back up at her. It was not a sad look. It was I’m proud of you look. A look that said you amaze me. A look that made Lucy’s eyes begin to tear up.

“Lucy. I am so proud of the officer you have become, and I cant wait to see what you do in the future. I know it will be great. I will always be here to talk and protect you whenever you need me. You have made me a better man and changed me for the good.”

Lucy could not even respond because it was time for the ceremony. Instead, she grabbed Tim’s hand and squeezed it three times. 

As they walked in everyone cheered. Lucy blushed a little. She was not one to like attention. Grey preformed the ceremony. Tim stood behind Lucy. Just close enough for her to feel his presence but not too close to raise any eyebrows. Towards the end the TO’s moved around to stand in front of their rookies. It was time to cut the tie. This was a tradition. Tim grabbed Lucy’s tie and looked her right in the eyes. As he cut the tie, she could tell his eyes teared up. He made sure Lucy was only in sight to see this.

She appreciated the gesture. Tim leaned in wrapping his arms around Lucy as the rookies and TO’s embraced. The height difference was very evident in this moment as Lucy laid her head on Tim’s chest. Tim did the same on top of Lucy’s head. 

“Congratulations Officer Chen”. Tim placed a small kiss on the top of Lucy’s head. Nothing scandalous. Just admiration between two officers. 

They stepped back from being in their own little world to cheers and hugs from other officers. Tim stood back talking to the higher ups as Lucy greeted everyone. Every couple minute their eyes would find each other’s. 

Once everything settled down Nolan interrupted. “Drinks on me tonight. As long as you both get me in 30 days”. Lucy and Jackson looked at each other and said “deal”. “TO’s welcome too” Jackson said. 

Tim started to walk out of the room. “ill see you tonight Luce. First rounds on me”. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. Now she was nervous. They were equals. No forbidden feelings. If something happened between them it would be okay, and that make her more nervous than anything else that had happened today. 

Lucy rode with Jackson to the bar. She was in a new flowy dress she had bought for the occasion. Not for the sole purpose to impress anyone, but just because she knew today was going to be a special day. 

As they walked in the bar, they noticed Nyla, Angela, Wesley, Nolan, and Tim. Tim stood with his hands in his pockets talking to Wesley. That was another thing that Tim did that drove her crazy. 

Jackson of course walked in making a scene asking everyone who was ready for shots. Tim turned around glancing at Lucy. He was looking right at her and would not stop. She needed him to stop. Or she was going to do something that could change their bond forever. 

Tim noticed her the moment she walked in. she looked absolutely stunning. A classy white dress. With blue and black flowers on it. Nothing too crazy, but just enough for any guy to notice in the bar. 

Tim walked up to her and leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek. “you look nice” he said. Greeting Jackson with one of those shoulder bump things Lucy never understood. 

They all walked over to the table and began mingling for a while. Tim went to the bar and returned with a beer for himself and a fruity vodka drink for Lucy. He leaned in “told you first round was on me” 

Lucy felt his breath on her skin after it was no longer there anymore. All night they would accidentally bump into each other or graze each other’s hand. Before long they were sitting next to each other in a booth with no space between them. 

They both clearly were buzzed. Having the time of their lives. Enjoying every moment of this night. It was not too late when everyone decided they were ready to go. The bar was still packed full of drunk idiots. Occasionally through the night a couple of guys tried to talk to Lucy, which Tim kept a good eye on. Nothing developed of it. 

As the group made their way out of the bar Lucy and Tim were the last ones in the line. Tim grabbed Lucy’s hand from behind him and pulled her in front of him placing a hand on her hip and holding her close. Lucy didn’t move her hand from his as they walked out of the bar. 

He leaned in right before they got out and said, “want to join me for a walk on the beach?”. Lucy looked up at him and nodded yes. Still holding on to each other. Everyone said their goodbyes. Angela looked at Tim. She of course had noticed everything that was going on tonight. The flirting. Stolen glances. She decided to just hug him and call it a night. This was a talk for another night. 

Jackson looked at Lucy “You good luce. I can wait if I need too” Lucy looked at him and shook her head. “Go Jackson, Ill get Tim to drive me home”. Jackson nodded. 

Everyone dispersed leaving Lucy and Tim on that dock together. Tim grabbed her hand and walked out towards the end of the pier. 

He looked at the ocean and then turned to her. Leaning against the railing. He moved closer. “you know if someone would’ve told me this would be my life a year ago I probably wouldn’t have believed them”. “You’re telling me Bradford” Lucy says as she leaned in closer. 

“If someone would’ve told me that I would’ve developed feelings for my rookie I would’ve laughed right in their face, but here we are”. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. “you’re right Tim, here we are” 

Before either of them knew it. Not knowing who went in first their lips touched. Tim grabbing Lucy’s face. This kiss felt right. It felt like home. The feeling where you are complete. Tim knew it. Lucy knew it. They don’t know how long they stood on the end of that pier in that moment. 

Lucy pulled away looking up at Tim. “Tim, take me home”

Tim smiled looking down at her. Leaning in for one more kiss “gladly”


End file.
